Generally sanitary napkins have been attached by two general methods, first, sanitary napkins have been provided with end extensions or tabs which are engaged by a supporting belt. The other major method for attachment for the so-called tabless sanitary napkins employs pressure sensitive adhesives positioned on the garment facing side of the napkin which, depending upon the particular napkin chosen would be either a fluid impervious baffle or a fluid permeable wrap which overlies the baffle. This adhesive is designed to directly engage the undergarment of the wearer.
Another approach has been to utilize a sanitary napkin with attachment means functioning in combination with an undergarment having some sort of reciprocal means for maintaining this attachment. Representative samples of these combinations can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,095; 3,704,710; 3,460,535; 2,949,114; 3,420,236; and 2,890,701 as well as British Pat. No. 862,763.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,236 and 2,890,701 disclose undergarments with loops which provide for fixed attachment of sanitary napkins.
One of the problems with the tabless napkins and the sanitary napkins utilizing attachment means provided in the napkin themselves is that movement by the wearer tends to provide forces such as shear which tend to dislodge the napkin from its proper position. These forces are exerted because of the essentially static permanent position of the napkin with respect to bodily movement of the wearer.